Try
by Aleksander Haydn
Summary: She doesn't like people expecting too much from her, but she's supposed to inherit her mother's or her father's businesses. She doesn't want to leave her home in Greece to live in Japan, but unexpected turns of events happen all the time. She sure as hell doesn't want to be associated with the Host Club, but somehow she got tangled in their world. Genevieve was anything but happy.
1. Chapter 1

_"Don't pressure yourself. Don't worry about what others think you should do or what the societal 'norm' is. Do what moves you and makes you smile and the 'good' will follow."_ -Misha Collins

* * *

Genevieve Demetriou had been born and raised in Athens, Greece, to a Grecian father and a Japanese mother. Being the eldest child, and the only girl out of her parents' four children, Gen had a lot of expectations to live up to. Her father, Abram, ran a successful jewelery company in Greece; one that had eventually become an international success. Gen's mother, Aimi, who was born in Tokyo, came from a family with a very successful automotive company. Needless to say, it was expected of Gen to either inherit her father's company or her mother's company when she was of age. Despite the fact that Gen had her own passions she wanted to go into. Genevieve was very interested in literature and history, something she excelled at in school. She'd voiced her dreams of either getting a degree in one of those fields to her parents, and while they found it to be a nice thought, they didn't take her seriously on the matter. If Genevieve hadn't been interested in inheriting one of her parents' businesses before, she _definitely_ wasn't interested in it after that.

As the years went by, Gen went through her day-by-day routine until, unexpectedly, her Japanese grandparents fell gravely ill. Genevieve's grandmother, Hana Yamamoto, had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's while her grandfather, Eiji, was suffering from heart failure. While it was sad that her grandparents were suddenly declining in health, there wasn't much Genevieve could do about it.

Or...that was what she _thought_.

As it would turn out, much to Genevieve's dismay, her grandparents had it documented that she would take over the Yamamoto automotive business upon their death. And with their declining health, Genevieve had to wonder how soon that would be.

Which is why, despite her willingness _not_ to go, Abram and Aimi Demetriou are at the airport with Genevieve, and her younger brothers, to see her off.

"I know this is unexpected, but it _will_ get better." Aimi had been trying desperately to reassure her daughter that living in Japan wouldn't be as bad as Genevieve was making it out to be.

Throwing a dry look her mother's way, Gen couldn't help but purse her lips. "I'm being sent away to a country I hardly know anything about to inherit a company I don't know how to run."

"Gen, I know this is difficult for you," Abram sighed, "but at least do it for your grandparents. Please." While Abram did see where his daughter was coming from, he had a close relationship with his in-laws, and he respected them enough to have their wishes granted.

Looking between her parents, Genevieve felt a heaviness weigh down on her chest. Arguing with them was pointless; her grandparents _expected_ her to run the company.

"But I'm too young to be doing this by myself," she exclaimed. "I don't know anything about how to run an automotive company."

"Your Uncle Hitoshi will help you."

Aimi was the eldest of three—Hitoshi Yamamoto was the only son, the middle child, and the one who helped his parents the most in running the company. Then there was Kaya Akiyama, the youngest child, who married a successful banker and raises their twin daughters. Needless to say, Genevieve didn't always keep in contact with her mother's side of the family; it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to keep in contact with them, it was because of scheduling conflicts and timing that got in the way. But out of her mother's two siblings, Kaya made the most effort to stay up-to-date on what was happening in the lives of her niece and nephews. Hitoshi, on the other hand, didn't show as much enthusiasm or dedication as Kaya.

"I've never really talked to Uncle Hitoshi," Genevieve said.

A strained smile spread across Aimi's face. "I know," she sighed. "He's... _difficult_ —I think that's a good word—when it comes to keeping in contact with family."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Just give him a chance." Aimi gently placed a hand on Gen's cheek. "You'll be staying with Kaya and her family, since they're closer to your new school. Promise you'll call?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Gen nodded. Turning to look at her brothers, she saw them looking up at her with frowns on their faces. Even though they got on her nerves, it did sadden Gen to know that she probably wouldn't see them for a while.

"Promise you'll behave?" she asked. They exclaimed they'd do their best, and that made Gen smile. "I'll make sure to visit during holidays. _If_ you're behaved, I'll bring back presents." The excitement in their eyes was enough to make Gen promise herself to bring presents for them regardless. When the announcement that the plane Gen would be taking was now boarding, she looked at her parents and brothers, giving them a strained smile. Giving them each a goodbye hug, she picked up her carry on luggage, made sure she had her ticket ready, before walking over.

God knows she didn't want to get on that plane, but it didn't seem like she was being given much of a choice.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **In case there's any confusion on this chapter: Genevieve is Greek and Japanese; she has three younger brothers; her mother's parents _(her grandparents)_ are ill _(her grandmother has Alzheimer's; her grandfather has bad heart failure)_ ; Hana and Eiji Yamamoto, Gen's grandparents, expect her to take over their automotive company upon their death; Gen's Aunt Kaya stays in contact with Gen and her family more than her Uncle Hitoshi does; Gen's not all that interested in inheriting her parents' companies, she's looking for a career in either literature or history; her father, Abram, runs a successful jewelry company. Does that make any sense? I'll probably go into more detail on everything in later chapters.**

 **OHSHC isn't mine.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Alek Haydn**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't let the behavior of others destroy your inner peace."_ -Dalai Lama

* * *

Genevieve wasn't really one who enjoyed traveling all that much. She always _talked_ about wanting to travel one day, but it was more of a pipe dream. Sure, she had the money, but she didn't have the _time_! She was dedicated to school, wanting to better _herself_ first. Genevieve noticed how other kids her age were out doing all kinds of fun things, and yeah, she got a little envious, but she knew she had responsibilities. Her parents always told her and her brothers that just because they had a lot of money, didn't mean they had a sense of entitlement. So, while Genevieve was sitting on the plane, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like living in Japan. She'd never been there before—she's gone to other European countries with her family, but that was about it.

"Japan is a beautiful country," Aimi would say, "I always wanted you and your brothers to see it."

Sighing, Gen tried getting more comfortable in her seat. Her father made sure she was on the best airline available for her trip to Japan. Genevieve appreciated the gesture, but there was still a sense of uneasiness in her. Intrusive thoughts soon invaded her mind. What if she didn't fit in? From what Aimi had told her, Genevieve didn't look like the traditional Japanese woman; Aimi had stated that Genevieve was at least an inch or two smaller than the average Japanese male; while there were certain features that might _hint_ to Gen's Japanese heritage, it wasn't too obvious; and, apparently, Gen was also a little more curvy—but not _too_ curvy—than the average Japanese woman.

She let out another sigh.

 _Please_ let the trip be worth it.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Hours upon _hours_ of flying not only made Genevieve restless, but it _exhausted_. She wasn't sure how much longer she had left, but she was grateful her father managed to get her a flight that only made one long travel to the Tokyo airport.

 _I'll have to get him a present when I go to visit,_ she thought exhaustedly. She had her head resting against the back of her seat, her eyes struggling to stay open. Genevieve would've given _any_ thing to have fallen asleep right then and there, but being asleep with so many other people made her feel even _more_ restless. She just _couldn't_. Letting out a tired sigh, Genevieve stretched her arms out in front of her, or at least as far as they would go. She could get up and stretch that way, but then she'd be blocking the aisle.

"This your first time flying?" A woman somewhere in her mid- to late-thirties sat beside Genevieve, looking down at her with a small smile.

Despite the fact that Genevieve hadn't spoken a single word to the people she was sitting with for the entire trip, the woman's question still caught her off guard. "Uh no," she stammered.

The woman nodded. "Not a fan of flying?" Genevieve shook her head. "That's fine. My niece is terrified of airplanes. Can't stand them."

"I prefer driving to flying," Genevieve said, the corners of her mouth twitching into the hint of a smile. "It's easier for me."

With another nod, the woman threw a smile Genevieve's way. "Would I be able to ask what you're visiting for?" she asked.

"I'm finishing my last year of school in Japan."

"That must be exciting."

Shrugging, Genevieve bit her bottom lip. "I don't know if I'd call it _exciting_ , but it is _something_."

"Have you ever been to Japan?"

"No."

"It's very beautiful," the woman exclaimed. "When my niece left Athens to live in Fukuoka, I was honestly surprised. She had met a man over there while studying abroad, and not even a year after they met they were dating, then they were engaged." Genevieve glanced at the woman curiously. "They had a traditional Japanese wedding and I cannot put it into words how gorgeous it was."

"Sounds like you had a good time," Genevieve said. The woman nodded. "What're you doing this time?"

A broad smile spread across her face. "My niece and her husband just had their first baby not too long ago," she said. "They can't put it in their schedule to travel to Greece, so I took a vacation so I could see them."

"Did your niece live with you?"

The woman nodded. "Her parents died when she was little." There was a sadness in the woman's voice; it almost broke Genevieve's heart. "Her father didn't have any living relatives, so I was all she had."

Nodding, Genevieve rested her head against the back of her seat; taking in what the woman told her. It was interesting that she'd be having a conversation so easily with a stranger, but she realized that it helped the trip go by faster.

"I'm Genevieve, by the way," she said, giving the smallest hint of a smile to the woman.

"Selene."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Selene and Genevieve spoke for the remainder of the flight, the two of them discussing whatever came to mind. Genevieve noticed how interested Selene was when Gen spoke of her interests in literature and history.

"Your parents don't really see that the way you do." Selene didn't word it like a question, it was more of a statement.

"They look at it as more of a hobby I might want to take up." Genevieve rolled her eyes. "As much as I love them, I feel like they don't really take me as seriously as I'd like them to."

Nodding, Selene threw an almost apologetic look Genevieve's way. "I get it," she said, "you'd like them to understand what you want to do."

"I shouldn't be complaining, though." Sighing, Gen pinched the bridge of her nose. "I sound almost bratty for talking like that."

"Don't apologize." Putting a hand on Gen's shoulder, Selene gave a small smile. "Talking about certain things make them more bearable."

"I guess you're right."

The two fell into a silence.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Genevieve crossed her arms over her chest. She _did_ feel a little guilty for complaining about her parents, but she also knew that Selene had a certain point. She didn't really let her parents know how their disinterest in her passions upset her, even hurt her. She let it build up inside her and sometimes it bothered her, not being able to tell them how she felt.

 _Just give this a shot, OK?_ she thought solemnly. _If it doesn't work out,_ _then_ _you can try and convince them to let you do your own thing._

Didn't seem too hard.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I remembered I had homework I needed to do, so I went on to get that out of the way before I finished this. Hopefully you guys understand that.**

 **OHSHC does not belong to me.**

 **I know that, even though it's only two chapters in, the story might be a bit slow, but I promise it'll pick up eventually. I'm still debating on whether or not I want this story to follow the anime storyline or if I want to throw in my own storyline.**

 **Also, after yesterday's presidential election, for anyone who's feeling terrified, worried, anxious, etc., I am not only on the same boat as you guys, but I don't want any of you thinking that you need to change yourself in any way because of this. Yes, a lot can happen in 4 years, but you can make the best out of it. I may be sounding cheesy, but I just want you guys who're feeling this way to know I support you.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Alek Haydn**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

_"I want to live in a world where the word normal is an insult."_ -Misha Collins

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. I've been busy with school and work and other things so I had this pushed so far in the back of my mind I almost forgot about it. Unfortunately, with this update, there won't be a chapter. I've been going through the first two chapters of this story, and there was somewhat of a flow on where I was planning on going with this, but I don't really feel that flow at the moment. For this story, at least. I'm sure, somewhere down the line, I'll reconnect with whatever was pushing me along with this, but right now it's just not there.**

 **Maybe I'm having writer's block? Or maybe it's something else entirely, I don't know. All I know is that I just can't really seem to find the motivation or the creativity I once had for this story. That doesn't mean I'm discontinuing this, it means I'm having it on a hiatus until things are figured out. You guys can still leave reviews, you can PM me with whatever ideas you have. I'll read them whenever I get the chance to. It's just...I don't know, I feel like I need to take a step back and maybe figure things out (?).**

 **Anyway, sorry for that, guys. I know some of you were probably super excited for a new chapter, and then you see this.**

 **Don't worry, though, I'll still read whatever reviews you guys send in and if you decide to PM me, I'll still read it.**

 **Also, as a side note, since I have officially finished spring quarter at my college, I am done with school for a few weeks. I'm not taking summer off, though; I'm taking 2 summer classes in order to help me wrap up my transfer degree. As of right now, I am uncertain on which university I'm gonna apply to once I'm done at my community college. I'll probably have it figured out soon, but I've been pushing it off for a while.**

 **Again, sorry for disappointing you guys.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and be sure to send someone some amazing memes.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Alek Haydn**


End file.
